Stuck in side
by KillerJill04
Summary: "I am Peter Pan" Is this bloody bimbo is into drugs or something? TinkerBellXoc


**Production- "I am Peter Pan" I swear this bloody bimbo kid is probably in drugs. For now on I Gabe Harvest had now hate once Upon a time show. TinkerBell X oc **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oh god please! Tell me I'm in bed! Please tell me that this whole thing is just a hallucination!" I was laying in hard ground hearing surrounding as I felt a little tense. I slowly open my eyes as I saw a dirty blonde headed as he stood with other random teenager? I quickly got up looking around- I mean what the heck am I? "Oh crap, please don't tell me this is a bloody club? Weird dirty club.." I didn't have my glasses it was quite blurry. "You're in Neverland" The dirty blonde boy spoke as he swung his Stick? [Look i can't see so don't blame my description- forget that point let just head back!] "Neverland? You bloody kidding me, is this a stupid prank, and who the bloody hell are you guys?!" I was in a panic and I mean this is a joke right? Neverland? The dirty blonde eyes glared at me. "We're the lost one and YOU are in Neverland." I couldn't hold my laughters. Everyone started to me confused. "Oh you bloody kidding? Lost boy? You're bloody hell too old to be one, now seriously who are bloody are you guys?" The dirty blonde walked up to a I took a better look at his. He was pale, his eyes was dark, and a rare X scar on his high cheek bone. Wait he look so familiar, but I couldn't keep my head straight. "My name is Felix and these are the lost and for the last time, you are in Neverland." wait that name… Felix… Felix? Felix! FELIX! "OH BLOODY HELL YOU'RE FELIX! I know you! My sister talks about you all the time!-Oh bloody god I'm in Once upon a time- in Neverland!" I continue my outburst as the other looked at me weirdly. "Bella this not bloody funny! I'm your older brother so help me out here!Oh god- ok please don't tell me I'm in this bloody fanfiction! Seriously all the romance and girly writing!" [That's right I knew about fanfition you bloody naughty might people! All the Emma X Regina or Panry stuff] I felt the anger and frustration boiled inside me and turned and stomped forward to Felix or in my world "Parker Croft" stood there with his bloody blank face, but this can't be real right? They're probably acting and pranking on me.

"You tell me... is this a prank?" Felix or Parker signed himself an irritation look. Ok that sign mean this is bloody real… "You know guys this is a very bloody weird day but I'm not supposed to be in this scene thing- BYE!" I ran down through the jungle as i tried to catch my breath… "Having fun aren't we?" I look up and instantly there he is Robbie Kay or in the bloody show "Peter Pan". Pan chuckled as he spoke to introduce himself. "Have I forgotten to introduce myself it Peter, peter-" I paused him as I wasn't in a bloody mood [because I am stuck in the tv show randomly out struck me and no my family is probably think I ran away.] "Peter pan, now get out of my way so i could figure out to get home." His smirk dropped into anger as he look like he was about to beat me to death, but paused as he was confused that I knew his name.[uhh duh? It called Tv]. "How do you know my name?" I drop dead stop, I started to smirk I mean hey maybe I could play around with this bloody show for a bit. I started to talked deep tone as I was darken to him. "Oh I know a lot about you Pan. I knew everything single thing, so as I said move so I could go home." I started to walked pass the the "great" peter pan magically stood in front of me. "Who are you and no lies." He added the end as I stared down at him. he was quite short, he was only up to my to my chin. "Tell me or my shadow will rip you to shred." I look at him blankly. I mean who am i? WHO AM I? IT'S GABE HARVEST IS THAT BLOODY ENOUGH FOR YOU BIMBO ELF! "Jack, Jack Sparow." [What? I'm in a tv show! i could name myself anytime I want. No back to the bloody story!] "Now Jack tell me.. how did you get here?" Pan asked as I almost forgotten! " well heres a anecdote story- I DON'T KNOW! Now would you please move out of the way!"

"now why would I?" I glared at him. Playing smart and dark on me aren't you mate? let see about that. I spoke deep as I kept a wide smile. "Because Pan, I know everything about you and no matter how old or how clever you are with this place "Neverland" deep down i know you're afraid of me Pan. How do I know that?" I took two finger tip and pushed down his pulse and spoke continueing my act. "I just do Malcolm." I felt his heart beat jumped as I look down on him. Pan inflict my action, he instantly push my pale hands away from his own pressure, but i was stronger, and taller than him. "No pan tell me this… is this a prank?" Pan looked at me dumbstruck as I laugh. oh bloody hell I hate this show...

* * *

**Like it hate it? sorry with my bad grammars! Ps I bet you thought the main character in girl but it's a guy X3. any way review follow and favorite!**


End file.
